


Baby Michael

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Friendship, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ knew she was going to have Michael early, but she thought she had a few more days. Instead JJ goes into labor on the jet. The guys all freak out and now have a new mission. Get JJ to D.C. and the hospital before the baby is born.  Will they make it or will Michael be born on the jet?Set between season 10 and 11.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ was sitting on the jet. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her huge thirty-eight week belly. She knew it won't be much longer until the baby came because her stomach had already dropped and she was having several braxton hicks. They were playing the waiting game now. 

The guys were talking about something or other, but she wasn't paying attention. She was pretty sure it was about poker or something. The baby was kicking like crazy which now hurt due to his size. He was practically a full grown baby. Also, she had been having several braxton hicks which didn't help the pain.

“JJ, you okay?” She opened her eyes and looked to see Reid looking at her concerned. 

She smiled at him. “Yeah, he's just kicking really hard right now. It's very painful. Also, braxton hicks aren’t all that fun.” 

“How much longer do you have?” Morgan asked her. 

“About two weeks, but I don't think I'm going to make it. My stomach has dropped so much.” JJ answered him. 

“JJ, you should have started maternity leave already.” Hotch scolded her. JJ knew he wasn't mad, but worried. 

“This was my last case. I promise.” JJ knew this was truly it. She was getting too big and tired to carry on. She needed a break. She was planning on spending time with Henry. Also, she planned on trying to sleep before the baby came. 

“Who thought the day would come where JJ went on maternity leave before she had the baby?” Rossi joked. “I won't be surprised to see you at the roundtable Monday morning.”

They all started laughing, but JJ stopped when she felt it. Her blue eyes grew big. “That's definitely not going to happen. Um, guys my water just broke.” 

Everything went dead silent. Morgan was the first to say anything. “What?”

“My water broke.” 

“JJ, how far apart are your contractions?” Reid asks her. 

“I don’t think they’ve started yet.” JJ started to notice how uncomfortable her wet pants were. “I’m going to go change my clothes.” JJ started to get up and all the men on the plane rushed to help her up. She laughed, “Guys I’m fine. Can someone get my go bag?”

Morgan reached up and grabbed her bag. Reid held her right side and Hotch was on her left. JJ thought it was ridiculous. She was in very early labor. It would be a long time till the baby came, but she didn't say anything because she knew it made them feel better.

Of course on the short way to the bathroom she had a contraction. She must've been wincing because a few seconds after it started Hotch reminded her to breath. “Good job, JJ. Keep breathing.” 

The contraction stopped once she was outside the bathroom door, “Okay, I'm good.” Morgan handed her, her bag. “Thanks.” In the bathroom she changed out of her wet clothes and into one of Will’s white tee shirts she brought with her, as well as grey sweat pants. She decided to pull her hair into a bun to get it out of her face. 

When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see all of her male colleagues waiting to help her get to the couch. “I can walk. I might not even be in la-” JJ was cut off by another contraction. She grabbed the side of the bathroom door.

She felt Hotch start to rub her arm, “JJ, breathe.” She started to slowly do her breathing exercises. “Good job. Let’s get you to the couch now and you should call, Will.” 

“Okay,” JJ responded once her contraction ended. Reid and Hotch helped lay her down on the couch. Rossi placed a soft blue blanket over her. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, kid.” Rossi told her. “You comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be. Can someone bring me my phone?” JJ was desperately wanting to call Will. Going into labor on the jet was not part of JJ’s birthing plan. Morgan handed her the phone. “Thanks, Morgan.” She quickly dialed Will’s number. 

“Hey, darlin’. Are you on your way home?” Will asked her.

“Yeah. I’m on the jet right now, but my water just broke.” JJ told her husband.

“What?” JJ knew Will was shocked.

“My water, it broke. I’m not officially in labor yet. I’ve had a few contractions, but they aren’t consistent. By the time the jet lands, I think we should head to the hospital.” 

“O-Okay.” Will shuttered.

“Will, I’m okay. The guys are taking care of me and I’m not in much pain yet. Don't’ worry about me is the point I’m trying to make here. I’ll be fine and so will our little guy.” JJ reassured him.

“I’ll try not worry. Get some sleep. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” JJ then hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

“JJ, I need to check you.” Spencer told her yet again. 

“No. No way.” It was bad enough going into labor with her male coworkers and friends on the jet, but having her best friend check to see how far along she was in labor was too much. 

“JJ, you’ve been in labor for five hours. We need to know how far along you are so that we know when the baby’s coming.” Spencer tried reasoning with her.

“No.” JJ fought back.

“JJ,” Rossi finally decided to try, “I know you’re uncomfortable and scared, but we need to see how the baby is doing. Spencer just wants to make sure he is okay. So, just let him check you. It’ll be fast and no one else will look.” 

JJ thought for a minute before agreeing, “Okay.” 

“Okay, let’s get you in a good position.” Spencer tells her. He had gloves on his hands that he got from the first aid kit that was on the jet. He had put them in there when Kate had announced her pregnancy. Spencer helped her get her sweats and underwear off then helped spread her legs. “Okay, I’m going to check now. Sorry, if it’s uncomfortable.” It was of course uncomfortable, but he did it fast. “Okay, don’t worry, but you’re seven centimeters.” 

“Seriously?” JJ felt worried. The possibility of her having the baby on the jet was growing greater by the second. 

Spencer lowered her legs and covered her with the blanket. “JJ, don’t worry. It’s not good for anybody. If worse comes to worse I’ll deliver him. You’ve seen me do it before and I can do it again.” 

“Thanks, Spence.”

“Try to sleep or at least relax.” He advised.   
-  
JJ tried to sleep, but her contractions didn’t allow it. Instead she just laid on the couch and tried to ease the pain by rubbing her stomach. She felt a rough hand rub her forehead pushing back her hair then they placed a cold washcloth on her head. JJ moaned when it touched her. 

“How are you doing?” JJ recognized Morgan’s voice. 

“Um, I’m in a lot of pain, but that’s to be expected.” she answered him honestly. “Thanks, for the washcloth.

“It’s not problem. You tell me of you need anything else okay?”

“I need my phone. I want to call Will.” JJ desperately wanted Will. He could always keep her calm.

“You’ve got it.” JJ opened her eyes and saw that Spencer and Rossi  were sleeping and Hotch was doing what looked like paperwork. “Here you go.” Morgan handed her, her phone. 

JJ took it, “Thanks.” She quickly went to her favorites and hit Will’s name. 

“Hey, darlin’. How you doin’?” His accent immediately calmed her down.

“I wish you were here.” she confessed.

“Me too. You feelin’ okay?” He sounded so worried. JJ couldn’t blame him. His wife was about to have their baby on a jet and he wasn’t there. 

“I’m doing alright. It hurts a lot and I’m scared that something will go wrong.” she tells him.

“You are going to be just fine and so will our little man. Your team won’t let anythin’ bad happen to either of you.” 

“I know. How’s Henry?” JJ asked wanting to change the subject.

“He’s good. He got a perfect score on his spelling test today. Also, he got to play with his friend Jacob after school. He had a pretty good day, but I think he knows something is up because I can’t stop pacing around.”

JJ laughed, “He’s a clever little boy. He got that from his uncle.” Will laughed at that. “I’m glad he had a good day.”

“Me too. Do you want to talk to him?” Will asked.

“Yes, but I’m about to have a con-” then of course it started.

“Breathe, sweetheart.” Will started doing one of the breathing exercises and JJ copied him until it was over. 

“I’m good now.” she tells him. 

“Okay, I’ll get Henry. Also, I’m proud of you.” 

“Mommy!” JJ couldn’t help, but smile at her son’s excited voice.

“Hi, Henry. How are you doing?” 

“Good! I got every word right on my spelling test!”

“You did?” JJ faked surprise. “I’m SO proud of you! What are you and Daddy doing tonight?”

“I don’t know. Mommy, is everything okay?” 

JJ decided to just tell Henry, “Well, Mom might be having the baby soon and Daddy’s a little nervous.” 

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned. Henry hated seeing her in pain. 

“I’m just fine. Uncles Aaron, Spencer, Derek, and Dave are taking care of me.” 

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, my Baby Star.”   
-  
“Spencer!” JJ felt a tearing pain the second the plane landed. 

Spencer quickly checked her as Hotch went to go get Will. “Okay, you’re fully dilated. Push on the next contraction, JJ.” It felt like hours later that he finally said, “He’s crowning.” At the same time Will came running onto the jet.

“Will!” she shouted in exhaustion. 

“I’m here.” He kissed her forehead.

“Keep going he’s almost here.” Spencer ordered. 

JJ pushed and pushed and finally he was there. His wail filled the jet. Spencer and Will quickly got to work and helped her get into the ambulance. JJ, didn’t pay attention. All she could do was stare at her newborn baby. 

“Hello, Michael.” She beamed at him, “Welcome to the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted January 30, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted January 21, 2017.


End file.
